In the manufacturing of some assemblies, a part may be joined to another part. In some of the assemblies, one of the parts to be joined may be held in a location by a fixture, and another part attached to the part that is held in the fixture. For example, a piece of sheet metal may be held in a fixture, and a weld-nut may be welded onto the piece of sheet metal. Reduction of variation in the relative locations of the parts to be joined may improve the value of the assemblies, reduce scrap, and improve the value of products that include the assembly.